The Corruption
The Corruption, variously referred to as shittiness, deterioration, abnormality, low quality, etc., refers to disconnect between Cool and New Web Comic ''and ''Homestuck. The world of CaNWC ''appears as a kind of shitpost parody of Homestuck, but with several characters having their physical and mental integrity apparently preserved. The former are the corrupt characters while the latter are the "normal" ones, who seem to be the only ones to notice the difference and recall the world before it turned into this. However, there has been an increasing possibility in comic that the reverse might be true, and the corrupt characters are actually the natural state of this universe and the ''normal ''ones are the ones who have changed. The inherent relativity of normality has been brought up by Kanaya, and Doc Scratch later informs that the "old reality" where everything isn't shit does not exist. How or why the shift occurred is one of the big mysteries of ''Cool and New Web Comic. A large part of Rose's storyline is her investigation into this phenomenon, which she details in her walkthrough. Corrupt Attributes The Corruption follows the rule of funny, where basically anything can happen so long as it's considered humorous. In that sense, the corruption defies classification, and any rule will come with exceptions, leaving only a few things consistent. * Deterioration: The most obvious difference. Almost everything in CaNWC ''is drawn in a simplistic, shit-post style. Objects appear as rough, discontinuous, and undetailed. Furthermore, that appearance itself is unstable, constantly changing in appearance. * '''Cartoon Physics': The fundamental nature of objects has changed, working in unpredictable ways. For example, a planet stopped its rotation because it was under arrest. * Observer Effect: Things become worse the more they are directly observed by a normal character. Some objects, like keyboards, are only operable when the character's focus stays on the screen. * Body Distortion: Corrupted characters shown incredible abilities to stretch, contort, and manipulate their own bodies in ways that should be impossible, or at least lethal. Jhon can stretch his arms, mouth, and legs, as well as open up his own chest cavity to remove a kidney. Jaed showed similar abilities by being able to eat her dog, and Dadd has the ability to steal faces. In spite of these abilities, they can be harmed and killed by fairly mundane means, like Swet Bro getting hit with a pickaxe/hammer, Dadd losing his hand, Jaed being stabbed, etc. * Stupidity: Corrupted characters seem to treat all these strange things as normal and perfectly understand how things work and how to operate them, whereas Rose has trouble opening a book. Reason and consistent grammar have severely degraded, perhaps mixed with some degree of gullibility. For example, Dadd hides the body of Swet Bro from the police by baking it into a cake. And it works. Proper names have a consistent (mis)spelling, strangely enough, and characters will even correct that spelling. * Broken Morality: Moral reasoning has suffered in the same way as speculative reasoning, especially regarding sexual ethics. Jhon is the most obvious case as the most wildly out of character. Ethics has not been entirely abandoned though, as Jhon is consistently condemned as depraved by other corrupt characters for the quasi-accidental death of Swet Bro. Pedophilic relations and intense BDSM relations however are taken as par for the course, yet hiding large hams is apparently considered terribly rude. Views on swearing are also thrown off, with "heck" being one of the coolest and most hardcore words you can use, while "fuck" is considered casual. There is also a profound respect for governmental law, with a few exceptions, which combined with cartoon physics can make impossible things happen. * ''SBaHJ''ified: The characters and events from Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff have been turned real, almost entirely unchanged save for some slight alterations to their names. Normal Attributes While no one corrupt has directly described the distinct appearance of normal characters, there does seem to be a general theme when commenting on normal characters. Whether these are due to the corruption or just regular character traits is debatable, but they are worth mentioning. * Attractive: Jhon and Jaed have consistently emphasized how hot they find Rose, and Jhon is on record as finding Jack Noir to be kind of hot as well. Jhon perpetually has s*x on the mind, so his comments might not be meaningful, and as his genetic sister Jaed might be dismissed as well. However, Waynerd Vagibong immediately picked up on this as well. Of course Rose might just be genuinely attractive, but given the emphasis, this is likely due to the corruption. * Boring: Both Jhon and Hecka Jef have commented on Rose being kind of boring, and White Wordes Guy cut himself short when talking with Jhon to not frustrate him "with my relatively formal linguistic style". Then again, John had similar opinions of Rose in Homestuck, joking that she used snooty words as the "queen of books." It is also possible that corrupt characters are not able to notice any difference in the first place, which would explain why they do not directly comment on the distinction. They may see Rose and the others in their corrupted forms as "Roze", or perhaps are mentally incapable of processing the distinction. It's worth noting that they are at least capable of understanding the difference in speech and writing, and will "correct" the normal spelling of words. All clothing of normal characters is normal as well, as are all known jujus. Items and weapons on the other hand are corrupt. Name Changes Most proper names in Cool and New Web Comic ''have a consistent spelling. Corrupt characters will even go so far as to correct the normal spelling of these words, despite their otherwise constantly shifting spelling scheme. Normal characters will insist on using their name from ''Homestuck, but corrupt characters will still refer to them by their corrupt name (e.g. Jhon will refer to Rose as Roze). Humans Trolls Carapacian Locations Miscellaneous Category:Concepts